


jenga

by fxxckthem



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxxckthem/pseuds/fxxckthem
Summary: у твоей первой любви появляется собственная страничка на википедии
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 1





	1. попытка первая

**Author's Note:**

> original publication: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8600177

Казалось, что все часы мира в тот момент остановились. И момента тоже не было – так, обрезанный фрагмент, зарисовка из сна с размытыми акварелью краями. Вздор. Пустяк. Шутка.

И Хангель, который смотрел на Сынена почти молитвенно.

От Сынена пахло деньгами, роскошью, вкусным дорогим парфюмом; его атласная рубашка была идеально отглажена и заправлена в брюки, чистая кожа сияла свежестью, на лоб спадали отросшие черные волосы, а в подведенных серым карандашом глазах сверкала целая вселенная. Сынен держал в одной руке кожаное портмоне и сложенные темные очки, улыбался голливудской улыбкой щебечущим неподалеку девочкам-подросткам, отвешивал поклоны и подмигивал, вел себя как знаменитость, которой он и был.

Хангель подплыл к нему, шаркая по полу истоптанными тапочками, кутаясь в растянутый вязаный свитер, и ладонями попытался разгладить волосы, запутавшиеся после обеденного сна. Хангель зевнул в кулак. Потом подумал, что он – самую малость, но – тоже хотел бы быть похожим на Сынена, соответствовать ему хотя бы немного, как в те времена, когда они были еще совсем зелеными, мальчишками-студентами, пахнущими фруктовой жвачкой и сигаретами, таскающими друг у друга одинаковые серые худи и смеющимися с глупых похабных шуток.

Сейчас одна лишь дизайнерская рубашка на Сынене стоила столько, сколько Хангель вряд ли бы смог заработать за всю свою жизнь, даже если бы пахал без выходных. Сынен весь был таким – дорогим. И недоступным, как божество, обжигающее своим светом всех, кто пытался к нему приблизиться.

Но сейчас этот свет улегся, как-то побледнел, и стены в коридоре, увешанные детскими рисунками, отдавали персиково-оранжевым. Они стояли прямо посреди. Посреди всего. Посреди истории, замерев в безвременности. У Хангеля затекла шея, потому что он вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сынена. Все вокруг шептались, но они не слышали. Они наблюдали друг за другом безветренно и бесшумно, как два хищника, столкнувшихся на нейтральной территории. 

Хангелю было интересно только одно: за все это время потратил ли Сынен хоть один день на тоску по нему? 

– Эй?

Потому что Хангель потратил. И даже не один. А целые вечера за пивом и чипсами, подобрав босые ноги на старом скрипящем диване в съемной квартире спального района, смотря клипы Сынена на повторе и пытаясь осознать факт того, что этот самый человек однажды был так близко, что Хангель мог только протянуть руку – и потрепать его по щекам или похлопать по плечу.

Это казалось до жути смешным.

И грустным – тоже.

Но началось это гораздо раньше, задолго до того, как у Хангеля внутри тронулся с места какой-то айсберг, расколовшись впоследствии на мелкие кусочки льда. Возможно, это было естественной катастрофой. Возможно – нелепым совпадением. А может, айсбергом был и вовсе не он, а Сынен, и Хангель просто врезался на него на бешеной скорости, разбивая самого себя и стирая в мелкую звездную пыль. 

/

Все началось в студенчестве. 

– О чем еще писать музыку, если не о любви? 

Сынен лучезарно улыбнулся и постучал кончиком карандаша по чистому листу в блокноте. Хангель забавно хмыкнул. Он насмехался.

– Ну ты даешь. Столько всего в мире интересного, а ты все о любви да о любви. 

В этом они с Хангелем никогда не сходились. В идеях, фабулах, концептах. В смыслах. Они были по разные стороны баррикад, и никто не хотел проявлять понимание.

– Ну, вот смотри, – Сынен подвинулся ближе к нему на длинной деревянной скамье в лекционной аудитории. Пара должна была начаться только через двадцать минут, а они уже успели сгонять в кафетерий за свежими ягодными слойками, два раза перекурить и по пути обратно забежать в деканат и в туалет. – Писать о любви – это же писать о чем угодно. Если ты тратишь на это слова, то любишь это, искренне и сильно. Ты забыл о «I’m in love with my car»? 

Хангель сначала усмехнулся, а потом с претензией вскинул бровь.

– Тогда и о ненависти можно слагать баллады, – он зачем-то тыкнул длинным худым пальцем на листок.

– Можно, – согласился Сынен. – Ведь это тоже одна из форм любви. 

/

– Видал, наш Сынен-и бьет все новые и новые рекорды.

Хангель подсел за столик, ставя перед собой поднос с едой, и вопросительно взглянул на Джинхека, который пил что-то из картонного стаканчика без крышечки и загадочно улыбался. Напротив сидел Сынен и сосредоточенно набирал кому-то сообщение в смартфоне.

– Что на этот раз?

– Природоведческий клуб, – отозвался Гукхон, лежащий у Сынена на плече и сонно ковыряющий палочками давно остывший рамен.

Хангель едва сдержался, чтобы громко не рассмеяться.

– Серьезно? – он посмотрел уже на Сынена. – Ты-то? 

Сынен нажал на кнопку отправки сообщения и ответил на его взгляд – пристально, серьезно, спокойно.

– Я-то.

– Ты? Тот, кто топчет ногами окурки на асфальте, когда до урны четыре шага? 

Сынен недоброжелательно прищурился. 

– Тише-тише, – Джинхек легко похлопал Хангеля по плечу. На мгновение они переглянулись. – Может, теперь перестанет бросать.

Джинхек попробовал пошутить, но обстановку это не спасло. Напротив – Сынен обжег Хангеля секундным всплеском холода, накинул на голову капюшон худи и поднялся на ноги. 

– На войне все средства хороши, – напоследок произнес он и, спрятав руки в карманы, направился прочь.

/

– Ты никогда в меня не верил.

Часом позже, пройдя этап игнорирования и укоризненных взглядов посреди университетского коридора, они столкнулись в курилке. Сынен зажимал пальцами сигарету, поставив одну ногу на низкий металлический заборчик, ограждающий дорогу от тротуара, и смотрел на мелкие трещины в асфальте. Хангель одной рукой обнимал толстый учебник по английскому и, вместо того чтобы курить, просто дышал чужим дымом. 

– Разве это имеет значение? – отозвался Хангель, и Сынен поднял на него хмурый взгляд. – Ну, то есть, даже если бы в тебя не верил ни один человек на Земле, ты бы все равно справился. Это же ты.

И он отчасти был прав. Сынен в своей главной жизненной цели был пугающе упрямым, казалось, что порой он был готов идти по головам, лишь бы добиться своего. Университет для него был формальностью, диплом – куском картона, который он никогда не использует. Сынен за двадцать лет жизни обзавелся всем, чем мог – красивым по меркам и стандартам лицом, хорошим телом, полезными связями, друзьями, а с пятнадцати и вовсе тренировался в каком-то малоизвестном агентстве, засыпая и просыпаясь с мечтой однажды стать айдолом. 

Их с Хангелем желания очень сильно разнились. Хангель после университета возвращался домой, целовал маму в щеку, кормил любимую кошку, а после закрывался в комнате и заваливался на диван – читать книги, комиксы, пить из жестянки ванильную колу и, может быть, когда было настроение, почеркивать что-то в затасканном старом скетчбуке.

Сынен в это время – писал песни, умирал по сотню раз за танец в тренировочном зале, в свободные отрывки – бегал на свидания по кофейням, целовал в щеки симпатичных девчонок и обещал обязательно позвонить вечером, но забывал. Сынен был слишком занят. У него были большие планы, большие идеи, большие цели. И мысли, никогда не включающие в себя Хангеля. Хангель был приложением, удобным бонусом, плечом, на которое можно опереться рукой. У Хангеля Сынен мог стащить «вон ту классную футболку» на очередное прослушивание для очередной рекламы, попросить привезти ему обед на кастинг или сделать за него заданный доклад по психологии. 

Почему-то Хангель никогда ему не отказывал. Просто не мог отказать.

– Ты прав, – Сынен согласился, сбивая пепел под ноги. – Но это задевает, – он объяснил: – Когда от тебя ничего не ждут даже твои друзья.

Хангель не нашел хороших слов в ответ, а потому лишь просто пожал плечами.

– Ладно.

Сынен поджал губы перед затяжкой и посмотрел ему в глаза почти ненавистно. Он любил смотреть так, что кровь почти застывала в жилах. 

Хангель, не выдержав напора, отвернулся к проезжей части.

/

Хангель совсем немного ревновал. Это было, наверное, паскудно – ревновать лучшего друга к его любимому делу. Сынен рисовался в голове айдолом очень отчетливо, а главное – реалистично, будто он был рожден, чтобы стать знаменитостью; Хангелю это немного болело. Впрочем, на потоке о мечте Сынена знали все, кому не лень. Кто-то одобрял, кто-то косился странно, кто-то перешептывался и смеялся. Хангель не до конца понимал, что чувствовал он сам, но внутри у него уже долгое время таился едкий и ненавистный страх того, что как только Сынен станет знаменитостью – он сразу отдалится от Хангеля минимум на несколько галактик.

Сынен однажды пришел к нему ночью – как измученный мокрый котенок, остановился на пороге и взглядом попросил ночлега. Хангель за запястье протащил его наверх по лестнице, тайком и на цыпочках – мимо спальни родителей, а потом завел в свою комнату и закрыл их изнутри. Только потом – отпустил. На коже Сынена остался алеющий след его пальцев.

– Дурак, – первое, что Хангель изрек.

Он не спросил, как, откуда, почему и зачем, – он присел на кровать, отодвинулся к самой стене и вновь развернул на середине недочитанный комикс. Сынен немного помялся на пороге, осмотрелся по сторонам и лишь потом подошел к нему – неуклюже опустился рядом, закинул ноги на одеяло и уложил голову на чужое плечо. Подышал, посопел, похныкал, покашлял, прохрипел вполголоса: 

– Скажи мне, что я делаю не так?

Хангель все еще делал вид, что читает, но на самом деле взглядом он упирался куда-то в белое нечто между строк. Он смотрел сквозь бумагу и собственные лежащие на кровати бедра. Он не задал ответный вопрос, а просто сказал:

– Ты все делаешь правильно, – голос его от природы был хриплым, низким, отнюдь не мальчишеским, а мужским и зрелым. Не голосом вокалиста, не голосом оратора, не голосом политика, не голосом айдола. Он чудовищно не подходил хангелевым двадцати годам.

– Правда? – Сынен поднял голову и посмотрел на него сквозь темную челку – почти жалобно. 

От него пахло сигаретами и улицей – так отчетливо, что ножами резало слизистую.

Хангель отложил комикс на подоконник возле кровати.

– Да, – подтвердил он, тихо шмыгнув носом. – Ты записался во все существующие университетские клубы, пять раз в неделю ночуешь в тренировочном зале, бегаешь по кастингам, не читая объявления дальше слова «кастинг», не сдаешь зачеты вовремя и просишь тебя прикрыть, не спишь и убиваешь свое ментальное здоровье мыслями о неизбежном провале, блюешь чуть ли не внутренностями в грязных и душных туалетах забегаловок, но… да, ты хорошо справляешься.

Сынен еще какое-то время посмотрел на него молча – пристально и обреченно, как будто сквозь стекло, – и разрыдался. 

Хангелю его слезы намочили нагрудный карман клетчатой серой рубашки и как будто просочились сквозь ткань и плоть в самое сердце. Сынен, наплакавшись, спросил, можно ли закурить. Хангель покачал головой и строго ответил, что нет. Тогда Сынен закинул в рот малиновый леденец, поднялся с кровати и встал на пылящиеся в углу комнаты весы.

– Снова отвес, – сказал он и тихо всхлипнул, сходя. 

Хангель долго смотрел на неровно наклеенные пластыри на его исцарапанных босых ногах.

Вот так они и коротали дни. Один – в слепом свирепом отчаянии, другой – в ожидании неизбежного конца. Конца чего-то, что пока не удалось определить.

/

Рыжий свет подъездной лампы переменился лучезарными бликами софитов как-то пугающе быстро, – Хангель не успел даже заметить. Сынена пригласили на одно шоу, на другое, на третье – сначала в качестве простой массовки, а потом, когда люди заметили его и заговорили о нем, выделили ему какую-то большую и важную роль. Роль, с которой он был в состоянии справиться. Артиста, модели, заметного лица.

Но только не лучшего друга.

Сынен бросил университет за три месяца до его окончания, а вместе с ним – и Хангеля наедине с его тупым, детским, кровоточащим сердцем. Хангель как-то плакал в подушку в три часа ночи, пока Сынен литрами пил холодный кофе на очередной съемке, но он никогда и никому об этом не расскажет.

– Привет, – Сынен посреди кампуса откинул со лба прядь волос и лучезарно улыбнулся. 

Он держал в руке какую-то папку, а воротник его легкой цветастой рубашки трепался в разные стороны от мимолетных порывов ветра. Хангель – с пачкой самых крепких и едких сигарет в одной руке, с таблетками от тревожности в кармане, с перцовым баллончиком во внутреннем отделении рюкзака, бессонницей и участившимися паническими атаками за спиной, – посмотрел на Сынена и испугался, что он может замерзнуть в такой легкой одежде. 

– Привет, – сухо отчеканил он в ответ и хотел уж было потянуться за сигаретой, но вспомнил, что все еще находился на территории университета. 

Сынен сообщил, что пришел забрать какие-то документы, с кем-то попрощаться и некрасиво расстаться, но Хангель слушал его вполуха и смотрел мимо него, буквально на сантиметр дальше его плеча, прикрытого коротким атласным рукавом. У Сынена голос был мелодичный и плавный, как мед, голос вокалиста, он должен был расслаблять, но Хангеля он – душил.

– Славно, – Хангель в ответ почти прошептал.

– Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.

От Сынена ощутимо пахло дорогим парфюмом, а Хангель был насквозь пропитан ароматом сигарет, дешевого стирального порошка и острого рамена, который он ел на обед. Ничего особенного, ничего выдающегося. Они с Сыненом – божество и могильный камень. Хангеля было ничем не тронуть, ничем не заставить сдвинуться с места. Даже если бы Сынен направил на него все свои молнии – он бы не раскололся. Потому что он и так был расколот на части. И сам не знал, почему.

Собрав внутри себя все силы, Хангель вскинул голову и произнес:

– Отлично, – и холодно кивнул, как будто убеждал в этом и самого себя.

/

Видеть Сынена по телевизору было чем-то вопиюще странным. То есть, вот он, камбэк Твайс, привычный выпуск Айдол Рум с какой-то совсем новой, едва дебютировавшей группой, новая песня Квон Хека, историческая дорама, детективная дорама, фэнтези-дорама, новости, новости, реклама крема от морщин, новости, прогноз погоды, реклама Спрайта с Дженни из Блэкпинк, снова новости – и Сынен. Вдруг его лицо на весь экран, спокойное, красивое, будто и вовсе без тени макияжа, но с едва заметными полосками золотисто-бежевого глиттера на веках.

Хангель, замерев, случайно пролил немного бульона от рамена прямо на диван и тут же прикрыл свое маленькое преступление покрывалом.

– Что смотришь? – в комнату зашла сестра, прыгнула на свободное кресло и расслабленно закинула ногу на ногу. При секундном взгляде на Сынена по телевизору она сразу же переменилась в лице, – Хангель прежде не видел свою сестру такой; как будто целиком и полностью поверженной. – Это же он, – произнесла она на выдохе, каком-то шумном и тяжелом.

– Ты его знаешь? – Хангель удивленно вскинул брови.

– А кто же его не знает?

Прозвучавший вопрос, не требующий ответа, остался с Хангелем на весь вечер. 

Раньше это был Сынен, его Сынен-и, жертва вечных подколов Джинхека и Гукхона, неизменный краш всех девчонок факультета, звезда с доски почета, бросившая все, чтобы сиять на другом небе. Это был Сынен, который таскал у Хангеля футболки с секонда по пятьсот вон, потому что они были «редкие и такие классные», просил забрать его с сомнительных вечеринок, вызвать ему такси, а утром принести таблетку от головы и втайне стащить с кухни немного маминого супа. Сынен отсыпался на его кровати, а Хангель послушным псом лежал у его ног – промерзал от сквозняка страшно, и даже теплая худи не помогала, но терпел и старался не шуметь, только вслушиваясь в то, как по-детски Сынен сопел во сне.

Все это было таким родным и важным. Все это было домом. Казалось, что Сынен существовал в единственном обличии и для одного лишь Хангеля, но сейчас…

Сейчас его внезапно знали абсолютно все.

Это так странно – вот ты дружишь с человеком несколько лет, кажется, что ближе нет никого на целом свете, а потом вдруг у него появляется целая собственная страничка на Википедии.

И Хангель ненавидел себя за это, он действительно ненавидел, но дома из интереса скачал новую песню Сынена и, прослушав ее всего один раз, на автомате поставил на повтор.


	2. попытка вторая

Недели становились месяцами, месяца – годами. Время тянулось, как жвачка – быстро и рвалось на кусочки. Хангель получил диплом, но не почувствовал себя более зрелым – ни телом, ни сознанием. Отнюдь. После университета он снимал квартиру в одном из спальных районов Сеула, каждое утро выходил на пробежку в парк, занимался на тренажерах, покупал продукты в эко-лавках и активно искал работу. Предложений, на самом деле, было достаточно, только вот Хангель не видел себя ни в чем, кроме, разве что, откровенной и безвозмездной помощи людям. Он не хотел становиться частным специалистом, а потому устроился психологом в детский онкоцентр. 

В это время Сынен исполнял свои песни на концерте где-то в Осаке, в рамках мирового тура, собирал стадионы и зарабатывал сумасшедшие деньги на том, что правда любил. А Хангель все это время любил его, но никогда бы не смог об этом сказать, а видя Сынена даже мельком где-то по телевизору – непременно переключал на другой канал.

Все это было болезненным и глупым, и они провели почти пять лет, не зная ни номеров, ни адресов друг друга, никак и нигде не связываясь и не переговариваясь. Хангель несколько раз ходил в бар вместе с Джинхеком и Гукхоном, но они почти не касались этой темы, как будто она была под строгим запретом. А однажды Хангель, напившись, закрылся в темном и тесном туалете этого самого бара и долго писал множество бессмысленных сообщений на страничку Сынена в Инстаграме, при этом даже не будучи до конца уверенным, что она была реальной, а не просто очередным фан-проектом. Но потом он зацепился взглядом за ярко-синюю галочку верификации и обомлел. Словно отрезвел в один момент и дрожащими руками отменил отправку. Отложил телефон и уперся обеими ладонями в раковину. Глубоко вздохнул. 

Это все было одной большой наигранной драмой.

Хангель выключил телефон, засунул его в задний карман, несколько раз умылся холодной водой и, натянув на лицо улыбку, вернулся в зал. Джинхек и Гукхон шутили о чем-то и громко смеялись. Хангель все ждал удобного момента, какого-то перерыва, паузы в разговоре – тихо заговорить, спросить украдкой, не знает ли никто из них случайно, как там Сынен.

В смысле, не в своих красивых клипах с огромным бюджетом, не на обложках глянца, не в глупых шоу с похабным юмором, не в Инстаграме и не в Твиттере. Как он вне этого всего.

Спрашивать было незачем – все равно никто не знал, ведь Сынен предпочел целиком отрезать самого себя от прошлой жизни. Случилось это очень давно, и все, наверное, уже забыли, только вот Хангель никак не мог этого придурка отпустить.

Бледные девочки-подростки в одинаковых оранжевых шапках сидели на диванчике в общей комнате и шушукались о чем-то перед громко работающим телевизором. Хангель на пороге остановился случайно – он как раз шел к кофемашине за третьей кружкой горького эспрессо. Он чуть сильнее отворил дверь, которая и так была не закрыта, и всмотрелся в пестрящий экран.

Сынен – снова – пел что-то о любви, красовался перед камерой, которая снимала его со всех возможных ракурсов, театрально убирал пряди отросших волос с лица и игриво улыбался. Девочки на диване дергали ногами, били друг друга в плечи, прятали глаза и повизгивали. Хангель только усмехнулся, плечом упираясь в косяк.

Как, должно быть, нелепо все это было. Он, третьи сутки без сна, в рабочем халате поверх домашней пижамы, в тапочках, бледный и худой, стоял и смотрел, как по его первой любви сходили с ума малолетние фанатки. Одна из них вообще, кажется, плакала, спрятав в ладонях лицо, и Хангель даже почти подошел к ней – успокоить, обнять, – но не решился и так и стоял, замерев, до последней секунды клипа. Когда Сынен наконец исчез с экрана, сменившись рекламой, Хангель поначалу не знал, что ему чувствовать. Он игнорировал абсолютно все, как либо связанное с ним, уже несколько лет, а сейчас вот так просто просмотрел от начала до конца целый клип, ни разу не отвернувшись. И ничего внутри, вроде, не дрогнуло.

Возможно, дрожать уже было нечему.

/

Недаром говорили, что любовь и смерть всегда идут нога в ногу.

Одна из тех девочек, смотревших тогда телевизор, через месяц узнала, сколько ей осталось жить. Цифры были ничтожно маленькими, и Хангель даже не хотел перебирать их на пальцах. Он поджимал губы, пил свой остывший кофе, задумчиво смотрел на почти засохший вазон на столе. А девочка по имени Хесон, сидящая в кресле перед ним, не плакала и не кричала – она просто смотрела сквозь, безрадостно и безжизненно, и Хангель едва ли был способен достать из нее хоть какие-то чувства. Да он и не видел в этом потребности. 

А через несколько дней, на встрече с волонтерами из благотворительного фонда, Хесон загадала увидеть Сынена. 

Не Диснейленд, не Пизу, не Эйфелеву башню, не какое-нибудь иное всемирно известное чудо, – а Сынена, того самого Чо Сынена, которого Хангель помнил еще первокурсником, неумело крутившим косяки за кампусом.

Когда Сынен приехал в центр с целой толпой охраны, Хангель как раз отсыпался в обеденной, до этого съев целый большой бокс рамена. Он проснулся будто от какого-то предчувствия и тут же посмотрел на настенные часы. Потом раздвинул шторы, вытер уголки губ от залипшей острой приправы, нащупал ногами тапки и, потянувшись, встал. Взглянул на себя в зеркало у двери – зрелище рисовалось крайне плачевное. Синяки под глазами, как будто столетние, жесткие, испорченные краской волосы, пугающая усталость во взгляде. Хангель даже не пытался делать вид, что все хорошо, и как помочь самому себе – он не знал. Он сотни раз пожалел о том, что вообще проснулся, а не умер во сне, а потом настежь отворил дверь и вышел в коридор, почти моментально наталкиваясь на какого-то человека.

Этим человеком оказался Сынен. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга, как незнакомцы. По сути, потому, что они ими и были. Этот новый Хангель не знал этого нового Сынена. Они переродились и стали другими людьми, но Хангель все так же любил Сынена в абсолютно любом обличии. А себя в абсолютно любом обличии – ненавидел. 

– Все в порядке, – Сынен жестом остановил своего телохранителя, широкоплечего и рослого, который уж было сделал шаг в сторону Хангеля. Сынен взглянул на него через плечо. – Можешь пока пойти перекурить.

– Но-

– Я сказал, оставь меня.

Тот недоброжелательно нахмурился, но послушался, удалившись прочь по коридору. Хангель долго смотрел ему вслед, потому что боялся перевести взгляд на Сынена. Он был таким невообразимо красивым вблизи, что перехватывало дыхание. Это было невозможно объяснить, невозможно вымолвить словами, – Хангель был прав в своих догадках насчет того, что с Сыненом почти не использовали ретушь и тяжелый макияж. Они ему попросту не были нужны. Само его лицо – вот где таилось настоящее искусство.

– Зачем ты его отпустил? – осмелился спросить Хангель.

Сынен как-то забавно усмехнулся.

– А ты не хотел бы? 

Хангель любил оставлять его вопросы неотвеченными.

Где-то неподалеку, за стенами и дверьми палат раздавались детские голоса, смех, крики – потому что у кого-то снова были кошмары. Хангелю нужно было быть не здесь. Ему нужно было идти и делать свою работу. Но он беспечно оставался на месте – смотрел на разноцветные рисунки на стене за сыненовой спиной, чуть выше его широких расправленных плеч, но только не ему в глаза. 

И тогда Сынен попросил:

– Взгляни на меня.

И Хангель – зачем-то – поддался.

– Как твои дела? – Сынен продолжал таким тоном, словно допрашивал. Словно вот-вот – и схватит за плечи, и начнет раскачивать в разные стороны, как приунывшего ребенка, мол, ну же, не молчи, не дуйся, скажи.

Хангель сглотнул.

– Хорошо.

Сынен только голосом и манерой речи был старше и, может быть, вырос на пару сантиметров, ну или это была работа его дорогой дизайнерской обуви; лицом он был все тот же – мальчишка-студент, зеленый и беспечный, не знающий ни жизни, ни морали, ни правил. Но знающий то, к чему он стремился и наконец получил. 

Одна из коридорных лампочек часто мигала, создавая странные, размытые блики, – ее должны были поменять еще на прошлой неделе, но почему-то не.

– Я так давно тебя не видел, – тем временем продолжал Сынен. – Ты очень изменился.

– А ты совсем нет, – зачем-то ответил Хангель, и это вдруг заставило Сынена смеяться.

У него был очень красивый, очаровательный, заразительный смех, но все происходящее все равно слишком сильно напоминало Хангелю плохое, наигранное кино – теплая кола и попкорн со вкусом пенопласта. Не так должны были говорить друг с другом люди, которые когда-то были близки настолько, что спали друг у друга на коленях и плечах, а потом вдруг разлучились почти на целых пять лет, которые показались сотней.

– А ты почему расхаживал здесь один? – Хангель попытался сменить тему на более ненавязчивую и менее болезненную для него самого.

– Я искал уборную, – объяснил Сынен. – Моя машина и пресса уже ждут внизу.

– Я как обычно все проспал, – посетовал Хангель. На самом деле, спать он пошел осознанно и нарочно, и надеялся целиком пропустить сыненов приезд. Но жизнь, как будто играясь, нарочно столкнула их лбами. – Странно, что тебя не проводили.

– У вас сегодня какой-то переполох, – это не звучало так, словно он жаловался. Хангель подумал: «Ну еще бы». – Но я сам отказался. Захотел пройтись, посмотреть на детей.

Хангель лишь усмехнулся.

– Взглянуть на тех, кто в бедности и отчаянии доживает последние дни, пока ты деньгами может набирать бассейны? – он не знал, откуда в нем вдруг взялось столько яда, но говорил он абсолютно осмысленно и спокойно, пристально глядя Сынену прямо в глаза.

А Сынен бесстрастно сглотнул все услышанное и произнес:

– Я хочу пожертвовать часть своего состояния вашему онкоцентру и еще нескольким в стране.

Хангель фыркнул.

– Как щедро с твоей стороны, ты прямо Питер Пен какой-то.

Какое-то время Сынен смотрел на него и молчал. Потом чуть склонил голову набок – прядь темных волос выбилась из-за уха и безвольно упала на лицо, – и отозвался короткой улыбкой, совсем измученной, слабой, сухой. Затем он вздохнул как человек, который очень сильно – и телом, и духом, – устал.

– Ну зачем же ты так?

Сглотнув, Хангель отвернулся, вновь упираясь взглядом в детские рисунки на стене. Изнутри все как будто пламенело и следом – ссыхалось. Он и сам не знал, зачем все это говорил, и что хотел из Сынена выбить. Его настоящую сущность? Убедиться в том, что он, как и все знаменитости, не думал ни о чем, кроме собственной материальной выгоды, что он зазнавшийся высокомерный мудак, и за все эти годы из него полностью вымылось, будто морской водой, все светлое, доброе, святое.

– Я бы отдал все, что у меня есть, – вновь сказал Сынен. – Но я обещал маме отправить ее в кругосветное путешествие.

Хангелю хотелось сказать: «А еще ты пообещал никогда-никогда меня не бросать.

И вроде бы это бесплатно. Но все равно –

дороже всего на Земле».

Он промолчал.

Сынен взглянул на наручные часы и как-то неопределенно вздохнул.

– Мне уже пора, – это прозвучало с каким-то сквозящим в голосе укором, как будто Сынен винил Хангеля в том, что он был с ним так спокоен и прост, не бросался судорожно в ноги, не восхвалял, не смотрел полным обожания взглядом. На самом деле – Хангель помнил этого сопляка, еще когда тот объедался дешевыми бургерами в сабвэе и слизывал кетчуп с пальцев, так что сейчас – совсем не видел повода для формальностей. Сынен замялся, как будто чтобы добавить что-то еще, а потом расплылся в радостной улыбке – приветственной, будто они встретились секунду назад и сейчас наконец были по-настоящему друг другу рады. – Ты не откажешь, если я предложу тебе выпить со мной на выходных?

– Откажу.

Сынен открыл портмоне и выудил оттуда маленькую картонную визитку, после чего сделал осторожный шаг вперед, положив ее Хангелю в нагрудный карман распахнутого больничного халата, и, прежде чем отойти, легонько похлопал по нему ладонью.

– Я думал, это был вопрос, – спокойно произнес Хангель, но визитку ему не вернул.

– Я буду ждать, – напоследок тихо сказал Сынен и, задержавшись еще всего на долю секунды и окинув всю хангелеву фигуру мимолетным взглядом, направился прочь по коридору. 

Он оставил Хангелю настырный, но приятный запах своего парфюма, отпечаток в памяти давно забытого голоса и заново разбитое сердце. Хангель не хотел, чтобы это все повторилось еще раз, но в пятницу той же недели, поздно вечером, напившись холодного грушевого сидра, позвонил.

Сынен взял трубку с четвертой попытки и шестого гудка, – Хангель вообще не знал, почему не сдавался так долго, ведь было ясно, что о нем – опять – забыли, беспечно отложив на второй план. Но потом Сынен пролепетал в трубке быстрое сбивчивое «Простипростипрости», устало зевнул и несколько раз повторил, что все еще очень хотел увидеться.

Хангель, слыша эти слова, почти разрыдался – по-ребячески ранимо, будто в студенчестве.

/

Сынен запостил новую фотку в Инстаграм – «Отдыхаю с лучшим другом! Хорошо проведите выходные!» – Хангель на счет «три» попытался ненавязчиво улыбнуться, сделал вид, что ему не было больно так, словно ему раз за разом кромсали на части все внутренности. 

– Лучший друг, – неоднозначно хмыкнул Хангель, пока Сынен разливал по рюмкам соджу. – Неправдоподобно. И разве тебе можно публиковать фото с выпивкой?

– А почему нельзя? – удивленно вскинул брови Сынен, закручивая крышку на бутылке. – Я теперь сам себе начальник. Если ты не в курсе, я расторг контракт с агентством и основал собственное еще год назад.

Они молча выпили, и Сынен потянулся палочками за мясом, а Хангель задумчиво потупил взгляд.

– Я не читаю новостей о тебе, – сухо произнес он в ответ. – Мне не интересно.

«Мне больно».

– Раз не интересно, тогда расскажи что-нибудь из своей жизни, – это не прозвучало как издевка – кажется, Сынен действительно хотел узнать.

Хангель почесал затылок и задумался.

– Я общаюсь с детьми, которые умирают, и рассказываю им то, во что они не верят, – он выпрямил спину и продолжил чуть громче: – У меня одна-единственная рубашка на выход, и ее я надел сегодня, а во все остальное время я хожу в свитере и больничном халате, питаюсь растворимым кофе и не самым дорогим раменом и часто забываю поспать.

– Знаешь, мы сходимся только в последнем, – Сынен улыбнулся и Хангель зачем-то сделал то же самое – смущенно и самую малость неловко.

Они выпили еще раз. Сыненова фотография в Инстаграме тем временем набрала почти пятьдесят тысяч лайков.

– А я хорошо помню университет, – сообщил Сынен, положив в рот маленькую горсть кимчи. – И каждый свой кастинг помню, и Джинхека с Гукхоном, и то, как мы между пар сбегали курить, – он ненадолго о чем-то задумался, отложив на стол палочки. – Хорошо было. Тогда все было просто.

– А сейчас? – спросил Хангель.

Сынен только тихо усмехнулся в ответ.

После они долго молчали – у Хангеля было так много вопросов, но он был не в состоянии сформулировать хотя бы один, так что он просто смотрел на россыпь маленьких золотых сережек в сыненовом левом ухе, за которое были бережно заправлены волосы, пока Сынен то ел, то пил из стакана апельсиновый сок, то листал ленту Инстаграма. Один раз к ним подошли две миловидные девушки – и взглядом намертво прилипли к Сынену. По очереди сказали, как сильно любят его последний альбом, и тогда Сынен, широко улыбнувшись, оставил им автограф в смешном пушистом розовом блокноте.

– Люди тебя любят, – не смог не заметить вслух Хангель, провожая перешептывающихся девушек задумчивым взглядом. – Даже моя сестра какое-то время по тебе с ума сходила.

– Ну, а ты? – и это был вопрос, которого Хангель совсем не ждал.

– Что – я? – он сделал вид, что не понял.

Сынен сложил руки на столе и с важным видом вскинул подбородок. 

– Не дашь объективную оценку моему творчеству? – поинтересовался он.

– Объективную – нет, – фыркнул Хангель. В ответ на сыненов вопросительный взгляд он объяснил в шутливой манере: – Я же твой лучший друг.

/

Они говорили о всяком насущном, шутили и смеялись еще около часа. В какой-то момент – наверное, больше от алкоголя, чем от ситуации, – но Хангель почувствовал себя очень открытым и честным – честным в словах, в чувствах, в себе. Сынен иногда зависал на нем – смотрел улыбчиво и внимательно, как будто запоминал до мелочей, захватывал объективом и сохранял в памяти даже детали вроде маленькой, полупрозрачной родинки возле носа или легкой, почти незаметной небритости на подбородке. 

В какой-то момент Хангель поймал себя на мысли, что очень сильно хотел бы узнать, как пахнут сыненовы волосы, но тут же остановился. 

И следом – солгал, что ему уже пора.

Они разошлись около полуночи. Сынен вызвал Хангелю комфортабельное такси, а сам залез на пассажирское сидение своего Мерседеса и мимолетно коснулся хангелевой руки через опущенное стекло.

– Спасибо за вечер, – просто сказал он и одарил Хангеля мягкой улыбкой. 

У Хангеля сердце внутри стучало как сумасшедшее, но он пожал на прощание протянутую руку, а когда отпустил, то вновь посмотрел на Сынена, словно на незнакомца. А Сынен на него – как на товарища, однажды спасшего ему жизнь.

С бесконечной благодарностью, добротой и совсем немного – тоской.

Хангель до последнего не верил, но Сынен действительно оставался таким.

Не зазнавшимся, не гордым, не какой-то недостижимо далекой звездой, – он был здесь, он был рядом, все еще на расстоянии протянутой руки, и Хангель точно знал, что это все развеется, как только он протрезвеет и уедет домой в машине с кондиционером, но в тот момент это почему-то не имело никакого значения.

Они осторожно разорвали касание пальцев, и темное стекло медленно поднялось вверх. Хангель направился к такси, сел в салон, пристегнулся, а потом они разъехались в разные стороны и в разные жизни. Сынен – в свои роскошные апартаменты, принять пенную ванну, а потом закрыться в студии и всю ночь работать над новой песней, даже несмотря на то, что сегодня был его заслуженный выходной. Хангель – в съемную квартиру, покормить кошку, заварить рамен и ближе к двум часам ночи уснуть под тупой ситком по телевизору. 

Они жили в абсолютно разных местах, дышали абсолютно разным воздухом, но при этом умудрялись притягиваться друг к другу, как магниты, где бы ни находились. 

Через три дня Сынен сам написал ему сообщение. 

Хангель прочитал его на смене, перебирая какие-то бумаги и допивая еще вчерашний холодный кофе.

«Не хочешь после работы заглянуть ко мне на съемку?»


	3. попытка третья

Сынен смотрел на Хангеля сквозь призму своих прошлых ошибок. Отдаленно он понимал, что каким-то образом причинял ему боль, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он много с кем сходился, много кого бросал, и все это было скрытно и тайно, но ни к одному человеку он по-прежнему так и не испытал каких-то хотя бы приблизительно осмысленных чувств.

К Хангелю у него было прошлое – прошлое, по которому он, возможно, совсем немного тосковал. Юность его хоть и пролетела в бедности, неуверенности, ежедневном страхе остаться без единой копейки в кармане и крыши над головой (из компании можно было вылететь за малейший проступок, а дома Сынена никто не ждал лет так с пятнадцати), но Сынен смотрел на жизнь сквозь пальцы и уверенно как мог двигался вперед. Потому что позади ничего не было.

Позже он осознал, что позади оказался Хангель.

«Я приеду», – загорелось на дисплее десятого айфона – единственном источнике света – посреди комнаты его апартаментов поздним вечером. Сынен улыбнулся. Он хотел было ответить – даже потянулся пальцами к клавиатуре – но тут же образумился и вышел из чата. Пусть Хангель думает, что он занят. Пусть думает, что Сынен не жил мыслями о нем – перманентно – последние несколько дней.

Сынену ведь было о чем думать. О расписании на всю следующую неделю, о записи нового альбома, о нескольких деловых встречах, о работе, работе, работе. Порой у него не хватало времени даже позвонить маме – поинтересоваться ее здоровьем и домашними делами, что уж там говорить о чем-то большем, важном, сердечном, родном. Сынен просто не жил вне музыки – она была прозрачной, но прочной сферой, отделяющей его от всей реальности. 

Когда они с Хангелем столкнулись в коридоре онкоцентра, сфера дала трещину. 

/

Стафф смотрел на Хангеля хмуро, неприветливо и странно, а кто-то вообще шушукался, мол, что это за тип и почему он здесь. Сынен при встрече осторожно приобнял испуганного и растерянного Хангеля за плечи и жестом указал на кресло, куда он мог присесть. Хангель с осторожностью и интересом осматривался по сторонам, карабкался взглядом по светлым стенам до самого потолка, вслушивался в голоса мечущихся вокруг людей, читал надписи на табличках и вывесках. Ему было заметно неловко, так что Сынен попытался его разговорить. 

– Как твои дела? – он сидел перед зеркалом, пока ему укладывали волосы, и видел Хангеля в отражении – прямо за своей спиной.

– Я не спал всю ночь, – просто ответил Хангель, и Сынен замялся, но он поспешил объяснить: – Экстренно вызвали на смену. У Хесон участились кошмары. 

Сынен и сам заметил – в зеркале – как резко побледнел.

– Она в порядке?

Хангель отозвался горькой усмешкой.

– Как ты думаешь? 

Сынен ничего не сказал. Потом резко включился фен, и какое-то время они не могли слышать друг друга из-за шума, что дало Сынену несколько секунд на глупые несвязные размышления. У него в запасе было много слов, и он хотел бы произнести их все, сказать их Хангелю сразу после съемки, даже будучи измученным и истощенным после того, как наигранные позы и выражения лица вытащили из него остатки жизни. Но сейчас, стоило Сынену лишь украдкой взглянуть на Хангеля – даже через отполированное зеркало, исподлобья, сквозь спадающие на глаза, стойко пахнущие лаком для волос пряди, – он рассыпался на части, потерял все свои слова. 

Кроме одного.

– Спасибо, – ответил он, когда нуна из стаффа сообщила, что все наконец готово, и поднялся с места, за запястье утаскивая растерянного Хангеля в сторону площадки.

/

Они снимали ток-шоу с известными ведущими и вскользь знакомыми Сынену коллегами-айдолами. Шутили – снова – глупо, странно, невпопад. Сынену задавали провокационные вопросы – он выкручивался так оригинально, как мог, и вновь заставлял всех смеяться своим заразительным очарованием.

Лишь один человек на всей съемочной площадке не выдавал ни тени улыбки – Хангель сидел в единственном пустующем кресле для стаффа, с руками, аристократично сложенными на коленях, и идеально ровной спиной, и смотрел на Сынена в упор, ни разу не отворачиваясь. Сынен стойко чувствовал этот взгляд на себе, он был еще тяжелее тонны лака на волосах и бледной тональной основы на лице, он почти вызывал чесотку, но Сынен терпел. 

У него спросили что-то про отношения, и он вновь выкрутился какой-то остроумной шуткой. Впервые за несколько часов и четыре перерыва – Хангель выдал некое подобие усмешки. 

Все было долго, затянуто и – как ни странно – скучно; Сынен почти не помнил ничего из происходящего на шоу, притворно смеялся, уважительно обращался к коллегам и всех вокруг благодарил, в одном из перерывов перекинулся парой слов с Сонми, быстро выпил кофе из автомата, подождал, пока ему поправят прическу, и снова убежал в объектив – считать минуты до конца этого насилия. 

Когда все наконец закончилось, Сынен сидел в гримерке и долго безмолвно пялился на свое измученное отражение в зеркале. Ему нужен был отдых, и это поголовно твердили ему все – мама, отец, двоюродная сестра, менеджер и даже Сонми-нуна, которая не смогла не заметить, насколько он в последние дни побледнел. 

Дверь в гримерку легко отворилась, и внутрь медленно вплыл Хангель. Его внешний вид не выражал ни единой эмоции, по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать. Он остановился у Сынена за спиной и нерешительно положил ладони на спинку его кресла. Сынен зачем-то откинул голову назад.

– Где ты был? – негромко спросил он.

– Ушел примерно за пятнадцать минут до конца, – отозвался Хангель, – бороздить местные просторы в поисках уборной, а потом решил перекурить. 

Сынен безмолвно подметил – от него пахло сигаретным дымом, забитым сладкой жвачкой. Как по-детски.

– Надо было попросить стафф тебя проводить, – устало усмехнулся он.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю водружать свои проблемы на плечи других людей.

– Нет ничего плохого в просьбе о помощи. 

Хангель промолчал. 

Сынен прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Ему не хотелось ни ехать домой, ни принимать душ, ни смывать слой тональника с лица, – он, казалось, готов был уснуть прямо в кресле, в душной гримерке, окутанный запахами отдушки, талька, пота, помад. Под спокойное и размеренное хангелево дыхание. 

Вдруг что-то произошло – легкое колебание воздуха, почти неощутимое, но Сынен распахнул глаза, чтобы взглянуть, что Хангель собирался сделать. 

– Замри, – тихо отозвался тот и рукой уже тянулся поверх сыненового плеча куда-то к столу, где бесхозно стояла открытой одинокая палетка разноцветных шиммерных теней. 

Хангель неумело мазнул подушечкой безымянного пальца по ярко-золотому, мягкому и слегка шершавому шиммеру, и в следующее мгновение, затаив дыхание, медленно провел по сыненовому дрожащему веку. Переждав несколько секунд, будто апокалипсис или шторм, Хангель шумно выдохнул и проделал то же самое снова. 

Сыненовы веки дрожали, но он медленно приоткрыл глаза и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Теперь, с неровными полосами-пятнами золотого глиттера над длинными ресницами, он казался себе каким-то эфемерным, совсем легким и сказочным. Как будто его тело резко потеряло весь свой вес и перестало существовать. Хангель просто делал это одним лишь касанием?

– Красиво, – тихо сказал Сынен.

– Просто ты красивый, – из хангелевых уст это звучало как факт, понятный даже дошкольнику. 

– Поехали ко мне? – а с сыненовых – это сорвалось очень быстро и, наверное, слишком бездарно и пошло как для сложившейся ситуации, что была интимнее любой физической близости. 

По коридору еще сновал кто-то из стаффа, слышались отдаленные голоса и шаги, но как будто очень-очень далеко. И ничего не имело значения. Кроме – Хангеля, который снова потянулся рукой к столику. На этот раз – к помадам. 

Он мазнул кончиком темно-вишневой, матовой и мягкой, по тому же самому пальцу, и вперемешку с оставшимся шиммером нанес аккурат на середину сыненовых покусанных губ. Сынен старался не улыбаться, но что-то такое странное щекотало ему нутро, как будто (как писали в подростковых книжках) маленькие бабочки бились о живот и ребра своими перламутрово-прозрачными крылышками. 

Сынен, впервые за несколько лет рухнувший с небес на землю, чувствовал себя ничтожеством. Но Хангель, даже когда время для ответа давно уже было упущено, и Сынен по праву посчитал себя проигнорированным, отбросил с усмешкой:

– Поехали.

/

Сынен в приглушенном свете апартаментов – сверкал стойким шиммером на веках, мазками вина и золота на губах. Он смотрел на Хангеля и был абсолютно обезоруженным. Слабым, уставшим, немым. Его плечи были опущены. Хангель упорно искал в его лице что-то прежнее, что-то свое, что-то живое и юношеское, но никак не мог отыскать.

– Что ты так смотришь? – Сынен спросил почти обреченно.

– Хочу тебя запомнить, – немедля ответил Хангель и, пожевав нижнюю губу, добавил: – До.

– До чего?

– До того, как мы снова расстанемся на невесть сколько лет.

Это не звучало, как в какой-то плохой драме, а звучало правдой. Все просто: когда-то Сынен витал в облаках, а Хангель неумело, словно младенец, полз по земле; сейчас же – они оба были вдавлены в поверхность, прибиты, словно гвоздями, в дорогой паркет сыненовой квартиры даже сквозь мягкий кремовый ковер. 

Они были 

на 

р а в н ы х.

Хангелю это (не) нравилось.

– Не говори так, – Сынен просил таким голосом, будто это значило весь мир.

– Не говорить правду? – Хангель усмехнулся и отошел к стене – сделал вид, что рассматривает картину. Картина была мазней и почти психоделом – странным, разноцветным, неправдоподобным. С корявой подписью художника и датой в нижнем правом углу. Она не выглядела дорого, но стоила наверняка да. Как и все в этом доме, где Хангель чувствовал себя самой старой, исцарапанной и затасканной мебелью, не более чем пылью на полках. 

Хангель даже не услышал шагов за своей спиной – в какой-то момент Сынен просто прижался к его лопаткам, обвил его руками, выдохнул куда-то в волосы – чуть выше затылка. Хангель, собиравшийся осторожно коснуться кончиками пальцев поверхности картины, замер, и рука его застыла в воздухе, словно высеченная из мрамора.

– Если бы все люди, любящие меня сейчас, однажды узнали, кем я был в прошлом, они бы возненавидели меня, – произнес ему Сынен куда-то в шею.

– Я знаю, – отбросил Хангель, даже не вздрогнув, хотя у него все странно переворачивалось внутри, словно от подкатывающей к горлу тошноты. Он добавил: – Только не я.

Он обернулся – движением резким и совсем не кинематографичным, как мальчишка, который еще не умел бриться и целоваться, и посмотрел Сынену в глаза с претензией. С намерением. Как будто желал ненадолго поменяться с ним местами. Чтобы это он, Хангель, был в свете софитов, а Сынен сидел тихо и чутко в темном холодном углу. Отбывал свое наказание за то, что позволил себе забыть всех, без кого он не смог бы стать тем, кем был сейчас. Ведь если бы не Хангель, возивший ему обеды на кастинги, если бы не Гукхон, пишущий за него все научные работы, если бы не Джинхек, вечно одалживающий ему деньги на записи песен, одежду и еду, Сынен бы сейчас не находился на вершине мира. Не стоял бы перед Хангелем и не просил бы его милости.

«Пощади меня».

Хангель первым полез к нему целоваться.

«Никогда».

/

Хангель не до конца понимал, что он делал и с кем, не отдавал себе отчета в движениях и жестах, потому что Чо Сынен с прайм-тайма всех главных музыкальных каналов страны снова стал дорком Сыненом из университета, прокуренным, неловким, смешным, с торчащими ушами и необъятным ребяческим нечто в глазах. Так, как будто – вот сейчас пойдем спасать планету, по-быстренькому там, а на обед у нас будет токпокки, а потом порубимся в приставку у меня до полуночи, и ночью пойдем вандалить по городским улицам, я там давно хотел один памятник разрисовать…

Это не был Чо Сынен, который прошлой зимой коллабился с Дином и Хейз, ходил в бар с Джей Паком и сделал по селфи с каждой участницей Блэкпинк. Это был главный прогульщик и двоечник факультета, выживающий на нем лишь за счет участия во всех существовавших клубах студенческой самодеятельности. Сынен, которого Джинхек называл балдой и смотрел укоризненно, когда тот снова сбегал на какую-то закрытую вечеринку вместо подготовки к защите университетских проектов. Сынен, над которым шутили все преподаватели. Сынен, который на лекциях бросал впереди сидящему Хангелю самолетики в затылок, потому что это было весело. 

И Сынен, который сейчас его целовал. 

– Иди, – Хангель, толкнув прямо в плечо, прогнал его в душ.

Пока в ванной шумела вода, он бесцельно гулял от спальни до кухни, по коридорам, вертелся, рассматривал стены и потолки, включал и выключал свет. Потом Сынен вернулся, с полотенцем на бедрах, и, сложив руки на груди, долго смотрел на ночной город сквозь панорамное окно. Хангель остановился в дверях и дал о себе знать, тихо кашлянув. 

Сынен обернулся, и даже с расстояния в несколько метров Хангель отчетливо заметил, как под его нижними веками сверкали остатки не смывшегося до конца шиммера. 

– Что у тебя завтра? – спросил Хангель, попутно снимая через голову водолазку. 

– Запись, – негромко отбросил Сынен. – Утром.

– Тогда тебе нужно выспаться.

Сынен рассмеялся.

– И все-таки люди не меняются, – бросил Хангель, прежде чем скрыться за дверью ванной.

/

Они смотрели друг на друга, как на допросе – напряженно и молча, хоть и один из них должен был говорить. Эту смелую ношу на себя – как и всегда – взял Хангель. Он подобрал под себя худые палки ног, положил на них расслабленные руки, смахнул со лба мокрые волосы и постарался улыбнуться.

Сынен, сидящий на кровати напротив него, как неумелый ребенок, повторил его действия почти точь в точь.

– Я тебя страшно, – Хангель протянул это «страшно» полушепотом, медленно, но остро и больно, словно вводил клинок под чужие ребра, – ненавидел. Когда-то.

– Мы играем в «Правду или действие»? – Сынен попробовал пошутить. – Тогда я выбираю действие. 

– Тогда, – Хангель повторил его шутливую интонацию, а затем вновь опустился до шепота, – поцелуй меня, – и вскинул выжидающе брови, словно брал Сынена на слабо. 

Он хотел поиздеваться. Хотел сделать больнее. Хотел потянуться руками, чтобы в самый последний момент – отпустить, так и не коснувшись. Но Сынен спокойно, словно это было не сложнее просьбы налить стакан воды или купить сигарет, потянулся к хангелевым губам. 

И дальше все было, как в одном из его клипов, – красиво и дорого. В приглушенном потолочном свете, на фоне ночного города за панорамным окном, но – без музыки и всяческих голосов, только Хангель ненарочно разбирал на такты громкое биение собственного сердца. Он не был красивой девушкой, девушкой-моделью, которую наняли бы для съемки в клипе и заплатили сумасшедший гонорар. Он просто был собой.

И Сынен хотел его таким. 

– А ты сам никогда не думал, – полушепотом сказал он позже, когда они лениво валялись в кровати, и Хангель чувствовал себя странно, – сколько тебе еще осталось?

– Вот умеешь же ты, – Хангель перевернулся на живот, съехал немного вниз по кровати, безбожно комкая простынь, и поднял голову, взглянув на него исподлобья, – испортить момент.

Хангель помнил: любовь и смерть всегда идут рядом. 

– Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь спросить, – сказал он, и Сынен выжидающе вскинул бровь. – Я бы загадал тебя.

«Не Диснейленд, не Пизу, не Эйфелеву башню, – тебя».

– А если бы я не пришел? – в сыненовом взгляде что-то мелко дрожало.

Хангель хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

– Оставался бы мне всего день или несколько лет, я бы ждал до последней секунды.

Сынен замер, затаил дыхание, а после шумно выдохнул и несколько раз моргнул.

– Почему?

Хангель залился краской, еле сдержал улыбку и пристыженно нырнул под одеяло.

/

– Нас, наверное, видели вместе, – рано утром Хангель шнуровал кроссовки в прихожей, пока Сынен искал повсюду ключи от машины. – Или даже фотографировали. 

– Ну и что, – донеслось со стороны спальни. 

Хангель пожал плечами, словно Сынен мог видеть его сквозь несколько стен. 

– Не хочешь со мной на запись? – предложил он, вернувшись с находкой в руках.

– У меня кошка голодает, – и это даже не оправдание – Хангеля ведь не было дома целый день.

– Заедем по пути, покормим быстро твою кошку, и… – Сынен оборвался, но голос звучал его почти судорожно, словно он уговаривал. 

Хангель закончил с кроссовками, выпрямился и посмотрел на него с абсолютно безнадежной улыбкой. Долго-долго. Как учитель – на ребенка, которому он упорно и несколько раз подряд что-то объяснял, но тот так и не понял. Но Хангель вовсе не злился – это чувство скорее было приятно-триумфальным, как будто: вот, я все еще умнее тебя, я все еще ментально старше, я все еще лучше. И не важно, какую цифру там показывал онлайн-тест на психологический возраст.

– Если я поеду с тобой на запись, – объявил Хангель, – тогда вечером ты вместе со мной проведаешь Хесон.

Сынен согласно закивал.

– А что ей привезти? Подписанный альбом? Цветов? 

Хангель, уже отвернувшийся к двери, быстро бросил на него насмешливый взгляд через плечо.

– Теплый свитер и таблеток от бессонницы.

/

– Тебе уже лучше? – Хангель, сидящий у кровати, совсем немного склонялся над лежащей девушкой и пытался заглянуть ей в глаза, но она – потерянно, завороженно и влюбленно – смотрела лишь на Сынена, скромно стоящего у стены напротив. – Ты хорошо спала?

Хесон не произнесла ни слова, а губы ее сами по себе потянулись в уставшей, но искренней улыбке, когда Сынен улыбнулся первым. Тогда Хангель понял – его старания были безнадежны – и за руку вытащил Сынена в коридор.

Дежавю: Сынен вновь красовался на фоне детских рисунков и распечатанных медицинских плакатов, в свете до сих пор мигающей лампочки, красивый и простой, без капли макияжа, днем напившийся холодного кофе на записи нового альбома. Сынен-айдол. Сынен-начальник. Сынен-селебрити. Сынен-божество.

Но сейчас это и вовсе не казалось чем-то плохим.

– Ты отвлекаешь, – прямо выпалил Хангель. – Я должен задать Хесон несколько вопросов о ее состоянии, а ты подожди здесь, хорошо?

Сынен только молча кивнул, но, вообще-то, Хангель всерьез не думал, что он действительно будет ждать. Скорее всего, ему позвонили буквально через минуту после того, как за хангелевой спиной вновь закрылась дверь палаты, и он, откланявшись невесть перед кем, убежал на очередную срочную деловую встречу, о которой беспечно забыл, потому что работа была важнее всего, цель была важнее всего, и Сынен никогда не стоял на одном месте дольше нескольких секунд.

Но когда Хангель, расспросив и записав в ежедневник все сведения о состоянии Хесон, вышел обратно в коридор, Сынен был все там же – стоял, подпирая лопатками стену, держал в руках кожанку, которую невесть зачем взял с собой из салона машины, «потому что в ней я выгляжу круче», и задумчиво изучал редко снующих мимо врачей.

Хангель прижался спиной к закрытой деревянной двери палаты, обнял обеими руками потрепанный толстый ежедневник и молчал. На нем был медицинский халат, и свитер под ним, и рабочие штаны, и потрепанные, смешные врачебные тапочки. Он выглядел, как недоразумение. А Сынен – как человек, у которого была своя страничка на Википедии.

И вместе они могли спасти целый мир.

/


End file.
